Old Friends
by deansgal4life6
Summary: Buffy and Willow decide to go on a road trip and run into our favourite hunters. Will sparks fly between the couples?
1. Chapter 1

**OLD FRIENDS**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy or Supernatural, They belong to Joss Whedon and Eric Kripke. I am simply borrowing them and shall return them when I'm done.**

**CHAPTER 1**

Buffy examined her favourite sword for scratches as Willow entered the room.

"Hey, Wills, what's up?" She asked without looking up. Her best friend frowned.

"Nothing Buff, I was just thinking we really need a break. I mean when was the last time we took a vacation? Like some place away from the hell mouth and demons and vampires" Willow babbled.

This caught the slayer's attention. putting the sword carefully down on the table Buffy gestured for her friend to sit down.

"You know you're right. Have you spoken to Giles and Xander about this?" Buffy asked. Willow shook her head.

"I was thinking more of a girls thing. A road trip" she answered. Buffy considered this for a second.

"Any particular place in mind?" she asked. Willow nodded smiling.

"New York" she answered. Buffy frowned suddenly suspicious.

"Why New York?" She asked. Willow ducked her head. Then sighed looking back up at her friend.

"A friend called me, His brother and him are in New York and he wants to catch up, I figured well since we haven't been on a vacation since well before you moved to Sunny dale we should go on a road trip." Willow confessed a guilty smile on her face. Buffy frowned, thinking this over ,then smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea. When do you want to go?" Buffy studied her friend for a few seconds before they both smiled brightly. They then ran to their rooms to start packing. A few minutes later both were in the lounge room packed bags at their feet. While Buffy was on the phone to Giles letting him know what was going on, Willow was on the net booking their flight to New York.

"Buff, the earliest we can get this short notice is 2:00 and its" She looked at the watch on her wrist. "12:30 now. Take or leave?" The blonde walked over to her friend and peered at the screen.

"We'll take it if that's the best they have" Willow nodded and started typing again.

"Price?" Buffy asked knowing with the Watchers Council working for her now cost wasn't an issue. Willow looked up and smiled evilly.

"They're giving us a discount because we're VIP." Buffy smirked shaking her head. Then suddenly paid attention to the phone again.

"Yes, Giles, I understand. But I'm not the only slayer anymore, you have Faith and all the potentials there surely they can take over patrol for a few weeks it wont be hard. Willow and I just really need a break. You have the Potential's now willing to take care of everything it's the perfect time to go away." She sighed as she listened to her former watcher rattle on about responsibility she then decided she'd had enough.

"Look Giles, Both willow and I need this neither of us have had a vacation since god knows when were always dealing some big bad, demons and vampires and hell mouths and this is the perfect opportunity to get away from it all for a few weeks, You still have Faith and all the potentials, Faith can handle them. I don't care what you say Willow and I are taking this vacation!" She heard her former watcher sigh in defeat and she smiled smugly. Willow looked up a questioning look on her face Buffy smiled and nodded causing the red head to throw her fist into the air as a sign of success, The slayer giggled at her best friends antics. Shaking her head she listened to Giles for a few more minutes before talking again.

"Yeah, I know, I get it I do but a slayer needs a vacation too" She knew she already had him but still felt the need to argue her point.

" Ok, yes, I will call you as soon as we arrive in New York, Keep me updated on the potentials I'll be back at the first sign of trouble I promise" she said rolling her eyes at willow who stifled a giggle.

"Yep, Ok, Yes, I know" She rolled her eyes again . She then heard the door bell and signaled for Willow to get it her friend nodded and left the room. She returned a few minutes later and mouthed that it was time to go. Buffy nodded.

"Yeah I know" She answered "Look Giles I have to go our plane leaves in half an hour will call you when we get to New York"

"Yep you to bye" The slayer hung up the phone and walked over to her friend.

"So, plane booked?" She asked. Willow nodded and closed the lap top putting it into her bag they picked up the rest of the bags and put them in the waiting car.

The car arrived at the airport and Buffy and Willow got out. They waited while the driver handed them their bags. Buffy thanked him and walked towards the entrance. Willow stopped her.

"Are you sure about this Buffy?" she asked anxiously. Buffy raised an eyebrow at her friend.

"Will, this was your idea. Are you getting cold feet? I thought you and this guy what's his name.."

"Sam" willow threw in without thinking. She then blushed as Buffy smiled knowingly.

"Willow, It is just a meeting it's just New York its not like we're going to be travelling with these guys for the next month" Buffy joked. "unless you want to?" She added quickly. Willow shook her head.

"You're right. Lets go" she answered.

As they sat on the plane Buffy's mind drifted back to the conversation she had with Giles. Grimacing as she remembered the information he had given her.

"_What Dawn wants to do is no concern of Angel's why the hell is he even involved!?"she exclaimed feeling her temper flare _

"_What! She is my sister how dare he that son of a bitch!" Willow raised an eyebrow at this Buffy just rolled her eyes glaring at the floor. _

"_Well you can tell that evil son of a bitch to stay the hell away from my sister or next time I see him he'll be fitting into an ash tray!" Buffy threatened feeling the sudden need to hit something. Clenching and un-clenching her fist she waited for Giles to reply. _

"_NO!! he doesn't understand anything. She is my sister and if she wants to fight or be a watcher or a waitress it doesn't concern him. She has all the skills to be a slayer, I should bloody know I trained her myself. You know what tell the bastard to call me I'll settle this myself" she grimaced as she listened to what Giles said next. _

"_Yeah, well she's bound to have some injuries just tell her to be more careful next time. She's a big girl, she's almost 20, Its not like she's actually going to listen to us now is it" _

Closing her eyes she laid back against the seat. Eventually drifting off to sleep.

Buffy pulled the strap of her bag further onto her shoulder as they stepped out of the cool airport into the sunny day of New York. Looking around the dirty New York streets she sighed.

"Ready to go?" Her red headed friend said from beside her. She turned startled. But smiled when she saw who it was she nodded.

"Yep, lets do this. What was the name of the bar?"

"Uh, The Drunken Cowboy. I know the owner. She's a close friend" Willow said as they got into the waiting cab. The cab driver eyed them through the rear view mirror.

"Where to ladies?" He asked.

"The Drunken Cowboy please" Willow said sweetly. The driver eyed the girls curiously.

"Are you ladies sure?" Buffy sent willow a weird look.

"Yeah, course we are. The owner is a good friend of mine" Willow added still smiling. The driver sent the girls one last look before pulling away in the direction of the bar.

The driver sent the girls a curious look as he pulled up outside the bar.

"Here we are ladies"

"Thanks, what do we owe ya?" Buffy asked as she pulled out her wallet. The driver looked at the meter on the dashboard and frowned. It didn't seem to be working. He turned back to face the girls.

"Don't worry about it ladies, on me" Buffy frowned but nodded sending Willow a quick glance she noticed her friend looking guilty. The slayer smiled and got out of the car rolling her eyes. The driver got out as well and handed the girls their bags from the boot. Buffy smiled and went to go inside but stopped when she saw the place frowning she turned to her friend.

"Will, are you sure this is the place" She asked. Willow looked around and nodded.

"Yeah Buffy this is it. He said he'd be inside, come on" Willow answered heading for the door but stepping aside when she noticed someone coming out. Reluctantly Buffy followed her friend to the door only to have it swing open knocking Buffy on her ass.

"Will you watch where you are going!" She exclaimed angrily, glaring at the ground. She heard a deep chuckle. Glancing up slowly she saw a short brown haired guy in a his 20's with his arm extended to help her up. She took it and pulled herself to her feet careful not to use her slayer strength. Brushing herself off she then looked back at the stranger who had just knocked her on her ass.

**Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural, I am only borrowing them, and will return them I promise. **

**Authors Note: Sorry this chapter took so long,Been a little busy lately. Anyways you know the drill R&R please. **

Dean looked over at his younger brother sleeping soundly as they pulled into a car park. Turning the car off he reached over and shook his brother lightly.

"Sammy, wake up" His brother groaned but didn't wake. Dean rolled his eyes and tried again.

"Sam!, Wake up you lazy.." He started to say before his brother woke. Looking around Sam finally turned to face his brother.

"Dean?…Where are we?" Dean chuckled.

"New York, The Drunken Cowboy to be exact. Ellen's new bar" Sam looked around again.

"Oh, we're here already?" He asked. His brother chuckled again. Shaking his head Dean got out of the car and headed inside. With Sam not far behind.

Ellen looked up as the door opened and closed. She recognised the Winchesters automatically shooting them a quick glance she signalled at the table in the back corner.

Dean nodded and walked towards it Sam on his tail. The boys sat down and waited. A few minutes later Ellen appeared and sat down across from them.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked eyeing them both cautiously.

"We need a place to crash" Sam answered. Ellen glanced at the two boys.

"That's it? You came all the way from god knows where for a place to crash? Why? What brings you to New York?" Dean glanced at Sam who simply shrugged.

"A job" Dean answered. Ellen raised an eyebrow.

"A job? Mind telling me what?" She inquired.

"We think it might be a shape shifter. We're not sure but everything points towards it" Sam explained. Ellen nodded , then turned to face the bar.

"Jill, honey, can you bring us over three glasses and a bottle of whiskey please" The barmaid nodded and turned away. A few minutes later she appeared in front of them, Placing the glasses on the table as well as the bottle she walked back to the bar.

Ellen eyed the boys for a second before taking a glass and pouring herself some whiskey. This was going to be a long night. She then got up and walked back to the bar.

Dean looked at his brother.

"So, Sam, this Willow chick, she hot?" Dean asked a suggestive smile on his face. The youngest Winchester rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile appearing on his face.

"She's alright" Sam answered unsure of what to say he smiled "I've only met her once. She's a nice girl though" Sam confessed.

His older brother smiled knowingly. But turned his attention back to Ellen as she approached the table again.

"Motel, A few minutes from here. Owners a good friend of mine. I pulled some strings got you boys a room." Ellen said eyeing them one at a time. Sam smiled gratefully.

"Thanks Ellen. We appreciate it" He said elbowing his brother. Dean grunted.

"Yeah, thanks Ellen" Ellen smiled and went back to the bar. Dean stuck his hand inside the pocket of his brown leather jacket to find it empty.

"Shit, Be right back Sam. I need my cell" Sam nodded as Dean got up to leave. Sending the waitress a flirtatious smile Dean exited the bar.

**Authors Note: Not sure what to think about this chapter, Let me know what you think. R&R. **

**DG**

'


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

**Disclaimer: Buffy and Supernatural do not under any circumstances belong to me. But a girl can dream. **

**Authors Note: Sorry this story is a little slow getting started. But it will get better soon. Any helpful ideas for it would be appreciated. Willow's ability to project and read others thoughts is an ability that is used in season 6 of BTVS and at the end of season 5. I just fiddled with it and made it a little bit stronger :) hehe. Anyways here's the chapter, Enjoy.**

"Oh my god, Buffy, are you ok? Willow asked wincing sympathetically.

"No, not really but give me a minute. Who are you?" she demanded as she turned to face the person responsible.

"Dean Winchester. You Willow?" He asked watching them both curiously.

Buffy raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Dean then shook her head.

"That's willow" She said pointing at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm Sammy's friend" the redhead replied. At that moment a taller guy walked out the door.

"Dean, what the hell is taking so long?" He asked, seeing Willow he smiled.

"Oh, hey Willow" The red head smiled back.

"This is my friend Buffy" The guy looked at the blonde and smiled.

"Hey, nice to meet you. I'm Sam"

Buffy smiled "Hey, nice to meet you to. How do you know Willow?" She asked eyeing Sam cautiously.

"We met online in a psychic's chat room" he answered.

"Oh, ok cool" Buffy said still eyeing the boys cautiously.

"This is my brother Dean. Dean this is Willow and her friend Buffy"Sam said pointing at his brother. Dean smirked

"Yeah, We've met. So you're Willow?" He asked looking the redhead up and down. Instinctively Buffy stepped in front of her friend. Dean raised an eyebrow at her. She just smiled in return.

"You ladies want to grab a beer?" Dean asked Gesturing towards the bar he and his brother had just come out of. Buffy eyed the bar and nodded. Gesturing for him to lead the way.

Buffy raised an eyebrow as they entered the bar. Seeing only a few people sitting. She could feel their eyes on her as she walked. Something told her this was no normal bar.

Dean led them to the table his brother and himself had previously been at. They sat down. Buffy eyed the bottle of Whiskey. Sending Willow a sideways glance she poured herself a glass. Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"So.." Buffy started as she took a sip, pulling a face at the taste. "What you boys doing in New York?" Sam glanced at his brother.

"Visiting relatives" The younger Winchester answered quickly. Buffy nodded knowing a lie when she heard it still she said nothing. Willow raised an eyebrow sending Buffy a quick glance.

'_They're hunters. I can hear their thoughts' The redhead explained._

'_They are?' The blonde asked curious_

'_Yep'_

Buffy took another sip from her glass eyeing the Winchesters carefully.

'So what are you _really_ doing in New York?' She asked.

'_Buffy be careful' Her friend warned._

Buffy glanced sideways but said nothing.

'_Wills, can you project your thoughts into Sam's head like you can do mine?' She asked not taking her eyes off the boys._

'_I guess so. I could try'_

'_Sam, It's Willow. I'm a psychic witch and Buffy's the slayer. We know your hunters. I read your mind before' _

Sam shot Willow a startled look. She knew he had heard what she said.

'_Willow?' He asked cautiously. _Willow smiled and nodded.

Sam turned to his brother.

"They know, Willow's a witch, and Buffy's the slayer" Dean eyed the girls one eyebrow raised.

"Really? How'd they know we were hunters?" he asked

"I heard your thoughts before when you were trying to lie" Willow confessed. Dean frowned then turned to Buffy.

"A slayer? Isn't she part demon, or something?" Buffy sighed rolling her eyes.

"I have demon in me but I'm not a demon and it doesn't control me" she answered simply. Dean nodded eyeing her carefully.

"Where you girls staying?" Sam asked ignoring his brother. Buffy eyed dean cautiously.

"Motel. A few blocks from here" She stated not taking her eyes off the oldest Winchester.

"cool so are we. What number is your room?" He asked. Buffy looked up surprised at the unexpected question.

"Uh 14 I think" She replied. Sam raised an eyebrow. "what?" She asked

"We're in room 13" He stated cautiously. Buffy smiled rolling her eyes.

'_Damn it, Powers that be would you just leave me alone! I know their hunters but do they really need me to help?!'_ She thought to herself in frustration. Willow sent her a worried look. '_You really think this was the powers doing?' _She asked her friend.

Buffy watched the table careful not to give away what she was doing.

"13 huh? That's weird" She said. As she traced the pattern on the table top. She heard her friend stifle a giggle and shot her a glare. Sam saw the exchange and raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face.

"Sorry, Buffy, but you have to tell them. They're hunters after all they have to believe in some form of higher power" Her redheaded friend said through giggles. Buffy scoffed, how could her friend find this so funny.

"Fine. The Powers That Be." This caught both the Winchesters attention. "The what now?" Dean stuttered. Buffy smiled. "The Powers That Be. Get their kicks from stuffing with peoples lives. Enjoy stuffing with mine on a regular basis"

Willow noticed Ellen watching them and signalling at the door. Willow nodded and then turned back to her friend. "Uh, Guys time to go" Buffy looked up just as the door opened and in walked a familiar face. Buffy groaned. _'Please just don't notice me' _she thought to herself willow smirked. She then looked around for a back door.

"Sorry Buff. Front door is the only way out. Time to face your demons" Buffy groaned again.

"I face my demons every damn day I just want one day off is it too much to ask" she muttered.

Dean heard it and smirked. He liked this girl. She was obviously tougher then she looked. He looked to the door to see what she was complaining about and saw a blonde guy about 4 inches taller then him. The blonde spotted Buffy and frowned. He started over. Buffy groaned and put her head on the table.

"Why won't you just go away" she moaned. The blonde smirked.

"Nice to see you too Buffy"the blonde said. Buffy groaned again but didn't reply.

"Look, Riley, Its good to see you it really is but we have to go" Willow said quickly. He frowned.

"Ok, How long you two in New York?" he asked eyeing buffy who still had her head on the table.

" We're here for a few days at the most" Buffy replied before willow could give away their plan.

Willow nodded.

'_Buffy what the hell are you doing?' _She asked.

'_Saving myself some pain' _Buffy answered. She stood up and waited as the others did the same. She then left the bar without looking back.

She waited until they were outside before she finally broke.

"Why did _he_ of all people have to be in New York" she moaned. "The guy just wont take no for an answer." she continued to rave. Kicking the dirt as she walked.

Dean watched the blonde slayer curiously. It was obvious the guy in the bar had distressed her but who was he.

'_Buffy's ex' _He suddenly heard Willow say. He looked over at her and she nodded.

He nodded grimly and kept walking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few minutes later Buffy and Willow were in their room unpacking.

"So, what do you think of Sam?" Willow asked as she watched her blonde friend unpack slowly. Buffy took a minute to think before she answered.

"He seems like a nice guy. And he's a hunter and he knows about the slayer secret so I say go for it" Buffy said as she placed another shirt in the cupboard available.

Willow shot her a dirty look. Buffy sighed. "Ok, I know your still getting over Kennedy but you need to realise that you can't wait around forever for her to realise what she has lost." Buffy stated staring intently at her friend. Willow nodded.

"You're right.". Buffy smiled at her friend and sat down on the bed.

"So, what do you think of Dean?" Willow asked casually. Buffy raised an eyebrow at an eyebrow suspiciously.

"He's alright I guess. Why do you ask?" The slayer eyed her friend curiously. What was she up to. The redhead didn't answer. Buffy rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me your not going to play matchmaker and set me up with him" She whined. Willow smiled mischievously

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently. Buffy laughed.

"Ok, I do admit he is cute" Willow watched her friend one eyebrow raised. Buffy looked at the carpet.

"Ok, so maybe he's hot. It doesn't matter I'm not getting involved with anyone especially not a hunter. I want a nice and normal guy for a change." Buffy said folding her arms stubbornly. Willow sighed watching her friend.

"Look buff I think you need to accept the fact that being a slayer stops you from being with anyone normal. I mean look at your past, Angel, turned evil, Spike, died, Riley, left. The immortal well I don't really know what happened there but I'm sure it wasn't good.." Willow started to babble before Buffy cut her off.

"There is a point to this isn't there?" she asked. Willow nodded

" My point being that your attracted the guys who already know about the whole slayer thing and even though you want a normal relationship with a normal guy deep down you know it's never going to happen" Willow took a deep breath. Buffy sighed nodding.

"Yeah, you're right. But that doesn't mean I give up trying." She said hopefully. Willow rolled her eyes.

"Have you even listened to a word I've said?" she asked playfully. Buffy smiled sweetly at her.

"Of course I have. You said that my relationship past isn't exactly perfect and I should give up trying to find normal and you're secretly trying to hook me up with Dean" Buffy explained. Willow ducked her head.

"Guilty as charged" She confessed. "Look buffy he totally has it bad for you even I a -use-to-be-lesbian can see it" The red head explained. Buffy tried to look uninterested but she couldn't stop the butterflies in her stomach.

"He does?" She asked trying not to smile. Willow giggled and nodded

"So what are you going to do?" The red head asked. Buffy shrugged.

"I have no idea" She replied. Willow stared at her.

"Do you like him?" She asked. Buffy started to shake her head but stopped and nodded instead. Blushing she looked away.

"I think I do" She whispered. Willow threw her hands up in frustration sighing she sat down.

"Ask the boy out" She said as if It were the most obvious thing in the world. Buffy scoffed.

"yeah, that would work out so well. You know how I get with guys" Willow frowned and nodded

"Fine ask him on patrol one night and go get coffee afterwards and I'll keep Sam company" the redhead babbled so fast that Buffy had trouble keeping up.

She was saved from answering by a knock at the door. Buffy took off for the door before Willow could say anything.

"hey if it's Dean ask him out" Willow called after her. Buffy sighed.

"I don't know Wills he probably has a…"She started to say but stopped when she saw who was at the door. "Umm." She stuttered. Blushing furiously "Uh, hi" she muttered.

Dean smirked as she stepped aside to let him and his brother in.

"Willow's in the bathroom she won't be a minute" Buffy babbled. Sam nodded .

"Ok, Buffy are you ok? You look a little flustered" Sam asked eyeing the blonde suspiciously. Buffy nodded shooting him a mega watt smile. "Yeah, I'm fine" she answered quickly

"You boys want a drink?" She asked as she looked through the fridge frowning when she found nothing but a few beers. She grabbed them and turned back to face the boys shutting the fridge door with her hip. She placed the beers in front of the boys and sat down.

"So what's the what?" she asked. Dean smiled

"Seeing as you're a slayer and all that Sammy here thought we'd fill you in on the real reason we're in town." he answered. Buffy nodded eager for something to distract her.

"Well?" she asked impatiently. Dean smirked.

"There's what we think might be a shape shifter in town." Buffy frowned.

"A shape shifter?' She asked confused. Dean nodded .

"Fairly simple to kill. Anything silver will do the trick" Buffy stared at him dumbfounded. 'who was this guy' she thought to herself. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts she nodded.

"So silver?" She confirmed. The Winchesters nodded. Dean took a sip from his beer. While Buffy took in what he had just told her.

"So a shape shifter in New York, that's why you're here?" She asked. Sam nodded watching the slayer carefully. Buffy shrugged

"Ok, then I'm going to need help patrolling tonight and Willow's going to need someone here to help her with research I want to find out as much about this creature as possible. I gather you guys have faced one before but I'm not going in unprepared." dean raised an eyebrow at her clearly impressed. She pretended not to notice. Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. She turned to face Sam.

"Can you stay here with Willow and help her with research?" she asked. He nodded. She then turned to Dean.

"Some how you don't strike me as the research type so you can help me with patrol" He nodded

"Works for me" he answered. Buffy nodded. She then got up and walked towards the bathroom Willow was sure taking a long time what was she doing in there.

"Will, are you ok?" She asked.

"yeah Buff I'm fine. Give me a minute" the redhead answered. Buffy smiled.

"Ok, but hurry up Sam's here" Buffy smiled to herself as a few seconds later the bathroom door swung open to reveal a very anxious Willow wearing a red long sleave shirt with flairs at the wrists and a pair of black skinny leg jeans.

"Wow, Willow you look hot" Buffy said looking her over. Willow blushed and giggled.

"thanks, are you sure?" Buffy smiled and nodded. Taking the red heads hand she led her out to where the boys were waiting. Buffy felt her friends hand shaking so she squeezed it reassuringly it calmed her a little bit.

Sam looked up as the girls entered the room. His mouth dropped when he saw Willow. 'wow' he thought to himself. Realising he was staring he shook his head and smiled at them.

"Hey" he said stupidly. He saw his brother roll his eyes. And kicked him under the table.

"Ouch!, What the hell was that for?" Dean exclaimed. Sam just smiled making a mental note to kill his brother later.

"So, you and me on research duty while Buffy and Dean are on patrol" Sam said nervously. Willow nodded.

"Cool, sounds good to me. Buffy you'll contact me if anything goes wrong?" She asked meaning through the mental link they had. Buffy nodded.

"Sure, You know Will there's also something called a phone" She joked. Willow stuck her tongue out at her. The slayer giggled and held her hands up in surrender. She then looked down at her watch and saw the time.

"Ok, guys not to ruin this little party but its almost sunset. We'll grab dinner quickly and head out on a quick sweep." She instructed. Dean nodded . Buffy looked at them each in turn.

"So, what you guys want for dinner?" Willow shrugged.

"Pizza?" she asked. Buffy nodded.

"That could work" she said with a smile.

A few minutes later Buffy checked her watch. Seeing the time she stood up. Looking at Dean she gestured to the door. He nodded and turned back to face his brother.

"Time to go kids. Play nice" Grabbing her favourite black leather jacket that Angel had given her Buffy headed for the door.

Dean followed the blonde slayer out the door.

Both were silent as they circled the cemetery.

"So, I get you're the slayer, but why this business? You look like you should be picking out clothes at the mall. No offence" Dean stated as they walked. Buffy rolled her eyes. 'All was good until he started talking' she thought to herself. Sighing she looked around.

"I was chosen at the age of 15. I didn't get a choice." she explained. Dean glanced at her. She could have sworn she saw sympathy in his eyes for a second then it was gone.

"How did you boys get into this?" dean shrugged.

"Yellow eyed demon killed our mother. Dad's been trying to catch the son of a bitch and last year we finally did but it cost me my soul" Buffy glanced at the hunter surprised at how open he was. He caught her eye and winked. She blushed and looked at the ground.

"What do you mean it cost you your soul?" she asked. Dean sighed.

"Sam.." he started to say. Buffy raised an eyebrow. The hunter took a deep breath and tried again.

"Sam was taken, kidnapped I suppose you could call it, When I tried to rescue him, he was killed." Buffy looked up shocked. She then understood.

"You traded your soul for Sam" she said quietly. Dean nodded.

"I did, I couldn't live without him" She nodded understanding, kmowing she would do the same thing for her friends, and Dawn. Both were silent. Then Dean finally spoke.

"You think we'll actually run into this shifter?" he asked. Buffy shrugged.

"Don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see" she answered as she scanned the grave yard, anxious for something to hit.

A few minutes later Dean sighed in frustration.

"Lets hit the sewers, That's where the one Sam and I faced hung out. Chances are this ones the same" Buffy nodded and they headed towards the cemetery exit. Both knowing they were in for a very long night.

**Another chapter finished. Read and Review. Tell me what you think. Not sure how to pull of the Shapeshifter. Or who to make it turn into, any ideas would be welcome.**

**DG**


	4. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

**Not sure how to continue this, Kind of stuck, not good with fight scenes, Will try and update as soon as I can. Any help would be greatly appreciated. ****J**

**DG**


	5. Chapter 4

**Old Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural, but a girl can dream. I am only borrowing them and will return them when I'm finished.**

**Authors Note: Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I didn't know how to continue, Still not totally sure about this chapter, tell me what you think. R&R.**

**Chapter Four**

Willow sighed, they had been researching this Shape shifter for what felt like over an hour, she was starting to worry about Dean and Buffy. She noticed Sam watching her, she smiled and went back to the book she was reading. He stopped and turned to face her.

"Willow, I know your worried about them, but they'll be ok. Dean knows what he's doing, and if half the stories I've read about slayers are true, so does Buffy. You have nothing to worry about." He assured her. She smiled and nodded. He sent her one last glance before going back to the book.

A few minutes later Willow slammed the book closed.

"This is pointless! There is nothing here!" she groaned. Sam sighed, putting his own book on the table.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder,

"We will find something, don't worry. Come on I think we both need a break" He took Willow's hand and led her over to the lounge, he turned the TV on and sat down beside her.

She leaned into him, closing her eyes, he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, a few minutes later they were both asleep.

Buffy looked around at the dirty sewer tunnels around them, she glanced quickly at the gorgeous hunter in front of her, damn he was cute, nice ass too.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a slight movement she spotted in the corner of her eye. She stopped, glancing over at Dean she could tell he had spotted it too. She moved cautiously towards it, She heard a splash, she stopped.

"Creepy demon, in the sewers, scary, don't you guys ever come up with something new?" she asked earning a smirk from Dean. She smiled back and focused on the spot again.

"Look, as much as I'd love to hang out in the sewers all night I have to get back, so how about you just come out from wherever your hiding, I'll kick your ass, so I can go home, everybody wins, well everybody but you" she added, looking at the dirty sewers around her. She sighed and spotted another movement.

"I'm stuck, help me" came a soft voice. Buffy raised an eyebrow at Dean who shrugged.

"Who are you?" Buffy asked cautiously.

"I'm Sara, please help me" the voice answered. Buffy moved cautiously towards it. Dean following closely behind, ready to back her up if needed.

Spotting the source of the voice, Buffy stood a safe distance away, she looked down and saw a young girl, who looked to be about 10 years old. She looked up smiling at Buffy, she frowned. The little girl was setting off her spidey senses majorly, vampire.

"What's a little girl your age doing in the sewers?" Dean asked softly. The girl shrugged and looked down at the sewer floor.

"I was trying to find my Mummy and Daddy and I got lost" she answered sweetly. Buffy glanced anxiously at Dean, how could he not be picking up on the fact that the kid was a vampire, he was a hunter. It was only a little bit obvious. Buffy smirked, he had no idea.

"Maybe we should go find your parents?" Dean offered, stepping forward one hand outstretched, Buffy moved to stop him, but was too late, the little girl grabbed Dean's wrist and pulled him down with all her vampire strength, causing him to fall down at her feet, She giggled evilly and moved in for the bite, Buffy moved forward using her slayer strength to pull dean up and away from the girl, being temporarily distracted by the hunter, Buffy didn't notice the little girl get up and run away.

Buffy sighed, using her strength to hold up Deans weight, she started to take him back to the hotel.

Pushing the door open, helped a fully conscious Dean inside, he had hurt his leg badly when he had fallen, kicking the door shut with her foot, Buffy sat Dean carefully down on the bed.

"Willow?, Sam?, guys? Where are you?!" she called, as she walked into the lounge room.

**Another chapter finished, not sure who to make the shape shifter take form as, any ideas would be helpful. Not to sure, Anyway let me know what you think, Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own Buffy or Supernatural. I'd be lying if I said I didn't wish I did. **

**Chapter 5**

Willow jerked awake at the sound of Buffy's voice, sitting up, she shared an embarrassed look with Sam, they then heard Buffy call out again and ran for the bedroom.

"What is it Buffy?" Willow asked concerned.

"Oh, good you guys are here, why didn't you come out when I first called? Never mind, It's Dean he's hurt, we had a run in with a vampire and Dean got the bad end of the deal" Buffy answered, helping Dean sit up.

"Don't know why you guys are fussing, its just a few bruises" Dean groaned, as he stood up, stumbling a bit, causing Buffy to grab his arm to steady him. He glanced quickly at her, silently thanking her, then looked over at his younger brother. Who watched him concerned.

"What happened to you?" he asked, Dean grunted, Buffy rolled her eyes.

"We ran into a vampire down in the sewers, Dean here didn't realize she was a vampire.."

"She looked so small and innocent. Anyone would have been fooled" Dean interrupted. Buffy rolled her eyes,

"Any decent hunter would have been able to pick up on the fact that she was a vampire, no matter how old she looked, how cute and innocent she looked. Do you seriously think a 10year old girl is going to hang out in the sewers? She would have found her way home, or at least out of the sewers, its common sense and it doesn't take a slayer to figure it out" Buffy shot back. Dean glared at her, Willow and Sam exchanged a knowing look.

"Uh, guys, back to this vampire, did you say 10 year old girl?" Willow asked. Buffy glanced at her and nodded. She froze for a second, a thought suddenly occurring.

"Of course, why didn't I think of it before" she muttered, She looked over at Sam.

"Is it possible for a Shape shifter to be working with Vampires?" she asked. Sam shrugged.

"I guess so, you think that this vamp was with the shape shifter?" he asked. She nodded.

"it's the only explanation that makes sense, but why turn a 10 year old girl? that's sick" Buffy said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"Unless the kid isn't the only vamp working for the shifter" Dean added. Buffy glanced at him for a second , and nodded.

"Makes sense" she replied. Just then they were interrupted by the sound of Buffy's cell. She pulled it out of the pocket of her pants and answered it.

"Hello?" she said, not recognizing the number.

"Buffy? Oh thank god," came the nervous voice from the other end.

"yeah, who is this?" she asked cautiously.

"Its Cordelia, we need to talk, its about Angel" she started. Buffy looked over at Willow, who watched curiously.

"What about Angel?" she asked, unsure whether she really wanted to know.

"Angelus, he's back" Buffy froze, she couldn't move, she couldn't breathe, she looked up, she could see Willow talking, looking concerned, she couldn't understand what she was saying. Then it all went black.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter, Wasn't too sure how to go with it. The Angelus thing wasn't planned lol. Wasn't sure whether to bring it in or not. Now the question becomes, Do I kill Angel off completely or have Willow return his soul?? hehe review with any ideas.**

**DG**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or Buffy. **

**Authors Note: This came in a rush, not sure whether I like it or not lol, But anyway R&R, let me know what you guys think, Oh and thank you to all that have reviewed and left ideas in the last 5 chapters, you all rock :) **

"How long has she been out?" A concerned voice from beside her asked. she was barely conscious, although she could hear every word they were saying, Buffy wasn't sure she wanted to open eyes just yet.

"She's been out for about two hours now, give her time Willow" A male voice answered.

Buffy groaned, opening her eyes slowly, she took in the room around her. It was small, dusty, and every inch of the floor was covered in books, it took her a minute to realize she was in the motel room, in New York. she looked over at Willow, who was looking down at her with concern.

"Welcome back to the land of the living" Dean grunted. Buffy frowned.

"How long was I out, and what happened?" she asked. "Did the shifter attack?" she asked again searching her friend for marks, Willow shook her head.

"You got a phone call, from Cordy, she said that Angelus was back, and then you kind of fainted" she admitted.

Buffy grimaced remembering. He was back, he had once caused hurt and chaos and destruction and now he was back to cause more, what was she going to do, could she kill her first love again?, this time with no way of coming back, was she ready? Could she do it? my first love, she repeated in her mind, cringing at the painful memories of last time he was evil, the pain he had caused her and her friends, Giles, she quickly wiped away tear that was threatening to roll down my cheek. She had to do what was right, no matter what the cost. It was time.

She looked up at her red headed friend, Willow stood at the beside watching her, a knowing look in her eyes. She understood, but did she really? Did she know what she was asking?

Buffy wiped the tears from her cheeks once more and hardened her expression, this was no time to lose it, harden up Summers, she scolded herself.

Willow watcher her with concern, Buffy shot her a quick smile so fake she almost gagged, she was getting way to good at this pretending everything was fine thing, it was starting to scare her.

"Angelus is back" she muttered, Willow nodded sadly, the Winchesters watched on, a mixture of concern and fear on their faces.

"The scourge of Europe?" Dean asked. Buffy grunted in confirmation.

"One and the same" she muttered. Getting up she went over to her bag and began to dig through it, looking for her weapon of choice.

"What you looking for Buff?" willow asked. Buffy stood up pulling out a shiny silver sword with her, a deadly smile on her face.

"Angel's present" she answered.

**Authors Note: Soooo??? what'd ya think? Any good or am I losing the story? You know the drill. R&R, Love the reviews, and all who leave them, much thanks :)**

**DG**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural, I am only borrowing them and promise to return them. **

**Authors Note: Very very very sorry for the wait, I had a lot of trouble with this chapter, I couldn't figure out where I wanted to go, but here it is at last, R&R. Let me know what you think.**

Willow stood watching her blonde friend worriedly as she trained, she knew that last time Angelus was back, Buffy had chosen to sacrifice her love for the world, would she be able to do it again?

She had sacrificed so much, her love, her life, for a world that had no idea. She was a champion, a Slayer. Some how Willow doubted that her friend, could do the same thing again, was she really ready to kill her one true love, again.

---------------------------------------------------------

Buffy slammed her fist one last time into the training dummy, tears rolling down her cheeks as she thought about what she had to do.

"Why the hell couldn't he just stay gone" she muttered. Her friend smiled sympathetically. Buffy spun around to face her.

"What the hell were they thinking anyway? I don't care what kind of hell beast they were facing, what kind of stupid idiotic brainless person would even think about setting Angelus free?" Buffy spun back around and sent a roundhouse kick into the dummy, sending it flying across the room, smacking into the wall on the other side with a thump. Both girls watched the wall where the dummy had hit, leaving a slight dent. Willow broke the silence.

"Are you sure you can do this Buffy?" She asked concerned. Buffy wiped the tears from her cheeks and nodded.

"I might not have a choice" she answered. Willow nodded.

"The guys are going to stay here and take care of the shape shifter, then join us in LA when they're done" Willow added. Buffy nodded.

"Bags packed?" the blonde asked. Willow smiled and gestured towards the two packed bags currently waiting in the hall. Buffy smiled back. "Good, we leave at dawn" she said, a deadly gleam in her eyes.

"I can get you girls a ride from a friend" came a voice from the doorway. Buffy nodded, not bothering to look up.

"Thanks Dean" He grunted what sounded vaguely like a 'no problem' and disappeared. Buffy and Willow followed him into the lounge room.

Sam looked up when they entered.

"Everything ok?" he asked. Willow nodded. He smiled and went back to the book he was looking through. Dean came back in a few minutes later, a satisfied smile on his face. Sam looked up again.

"Get onto Bobby?" he asked. Dean grunted in approval.

"Your ride will be here in the morning" he added. Buffy nodded.

"Thanks guys, you really didn't have to do this" Dean grunted again, before leaving the room once more. Sam turned to face the Slayer, sympathy in his eyes.

"He means well really, we'll take care of the shifter, go do what you have to do, stay safe" Buffy nodded and went back to the training room for one last round, she couldn't sleep, she was too anxious. She needed this to be over with. Tears sprung to her eyes again as she pictured running a sword through Angel's stomach. Could she really do it? Picking up the shiny silver sword she had used on Angel last time, she thought about doing it all over again, her eyes misted over from tears once more. Closing them, she let the tears run down her cheeks. Wondering how on earth she was going to do this. She dropped to the floor, the sword in her lap. Which is how Willow found her a few minutes later.

"Buffy, Buff? You here?" Willow called, she walked into the training room and spotted her blonde friend sitting on the floor, a shiny silver sword, on the ground beside her. A quick glance and Willow could see her friend had been crying.

"Hey, Buff, we have to go in a few hours, figured you might need some sleep, come on, get up" She held out her arm to help her friend up. Buffy took it and pulled herself to her feet. Leaning back down to pick up the sword as well. Willow frowned and took the weapon from her and placed it on top of the weapons chest. Helping her friend to her bed. She then went back to the table to help Sam, who looked up when she approached.

"Hey, she alright?" he asked. Willow nodded, then shook her head.

"She'll be ok, just needs time to digest" she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow yawned and opened her eyes, noticing Sam awake, and watching Buffy, concerned. She followed his gaze and noticed the blonde slayer tossing and turning in her bed, she was having a nightmare, Willow could only guess what it was about, although she thought she was probably right. Angel. Or more Angelus. She was brought out of her thoughts from a whimper in pain from Buffy's direction.

"Angel" she moaned. Willow's heart broke for her. She knew her friend wouldn't admit to the dream when she woke up. Sighing Willow got up and walked over to her friend.

"Buffy, wake up, Buffy" Willow nudged her slightly, making the slayer jump, her eyes shot open.

"Where am I?" she asked looking around. Willow smiled sadly.

"New York, Motel room, remember?" Buffy nodded.

"What time is it?" she asked sleepily. Willow looked at her watch.

"Just past 6, time to get a move on" Buffy groaned, but got up. Heading for the shower to wake herself up. She re appeared a few minutes later, Dried and dressed, Willow handed her a coffee, she smiled in thanks and drank it down.

"So when we leave?" she asked.

"Bobby should be here soon" came an answer from the doorway. Buffy took another sip from her coffee.

"Thanks again Dean" She said without turning. Dean nodded as they heard a horn from out the front.

"Time to go" Willow said. Buffy nodded and they picked up their bags and walked towards the door.

A few minutes later both bags were packed and in the car, ready to go. Buffy glanced around one last time at what was supposed to be her holiday. Willow watched her a sympathy clear on her face.

"I'm sorry Buff" she said. Buffy nodded but didn't say anything. Putting the car into gear Willow drove away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Ok this is weird, where the hell am I?" Buffy asked, looking into the darkness that surrounded her. _

"_Death is your gift" said a voice from the darkness. Buffy spun around to see where it was coming from but saw nothing. _

"_Ok, not a huge fan of the whole slayer dream thing, so why don't you tell me who the hell you are and what you want?" she said coldly. _

"_Death is your gift" the voice repeated. Buffy rolled her eyes, recognizing it. _

"_The First slayer, yeah I know death is my gift, we've sorted that out already, so why am I here?" _

"_Your asking the wrong questions B" the brunette slayer said, coming out of the darkness. Buffy smiled._

"_Faith, what are you doing here? Whose dream is this?" The second slayer shrugged._

"_Beats me, your dream, you tell me" Buffy frowned, and Faith disappeared.. Buffy looked around her, trying to figure out where she was, _

"_Give up lover, you know you can't defeat me, your just not strong enough" came Angelus's taunting voice._

_Buffy glared at him._

"_I will defeat you, I can and I will" He laughed evilly and disappeared. _

"Buffy, Buff? Are you ok?" Willow asked watching her friend with concern. Buffy shot up, startled, looking around she noticed Willow and relaxed.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine, where are we?" she asked changing the subject. Willow frowned but didn't push any further.

"Not far now, you need to stop?" Willow asked, concerned for her friend. Buffy shook her head.

"it's a long trip, we should get as much driving out of today as we can, we'll stop for food later" she answered. Willow nodded. Not completely convinced her friend was ok.

Buffy went back to staring out the window, going over her dream in her mind. What did it mean? did it mean anything at all? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? She sighed, catching willow's glance once more.

"Are you sure you ok? You seem distracted." Buffy smiled at her friend

"Yep, fine"

A few hours later they found a hotel and pulled up for the night.

"A few hours sleep, we hit the road at dawn" Buffy said grabbing her trunk from the boot. Willow nodded and followed the slayer into the room. Dropping her bag down onto the bed Buffy sat down beside it. Willow pulled out her laptop and started to check her emails. Seeing one from Sam she smiled.

"Sam said they found the shape shifter tonight and took care of it, it was in the sewers underneath the motel. Hence why it was only attacking motel residents, easy to get too, easy to watch." Buffy nodded, not really listening to a word she was saying. Willow noticed and frowned.

"They also found a spaceship with real aliens and they're bright pink and wear tutus" she added. Buffy nodded again. A smile formed on Willow's face.

"Dean got attacked by the bright pink tutu wearing aliens, and now he's suffering the bright pink alien disease and Sam thinks he might start wearing a tutu and he's really worried" Willow said again, trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"Ok, wait what did you just say?" Buffy asked suddenly looking up. Willow burst out laughing unable to hold it in any longer. Her friend watched her strangely.

"Bright pink aliens wearing tutu's?" Buffy asked with a smile "that's what your using to get my attention" Willow nodded

"Whatever works" she said through giggles. Buffy laughed shaking her head.

"Think I might crash, I'm exhausted" Buffy said digging through her bag. Willow nodded.

"Yes, I can imagine you might be, all that sleeping in the car must have been exhausting" she teased.

A few minutes later both girls had fallen asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Buffy woke the next morning. It wasn't even daylight yet, grabbing her phone from the bedside table she saw that it was just after 4am. She groaned. But got up. Grabbing her clothes from her bag, she went in for a shower. Coming out a few minutes later dried and dressed, she wondered whether anything was open yet. Grabbing her wallet and phone she walked over towards the café that was joined with the motel. Seeing it was open she said a silent thank you and went inside. The door bell rang as she stepped inside. A counter was unattended but after a few minutes a young boy in his early teens appeared.

"What can I get you miss?" he asked tiredly. She smiled sympathetically wondering how long he had been awake.

"Just a coffee please" she said. He nodded and poured her a fresh cup. Placing it on the counter, she went to get some money from her wallet. He waved it away.

"Nah, on the house" he said with a smile. She returned the smile and left. Willow was waking as she entered the room again.

"Morning sleepy head" Buffy said, taking a sip from her coffee. Willow smiled weakly and got up. Raising an eyebrow at the coffee in the slayers hand.

"Café next

door" she explained. Willow nodded and went to get ready. Appearing a few minutes later, both packed and ready, loading the bags into the car once more they went back to the café for breakfast.

"Make it something quick and fattening" Buffy said as she scanned the menu. Willow nodded in agreement as she scanned the menu as well. Finally settling on two coffee's and some bagels, Getting their food they made their way back towards the car.

"We should be in LA in a few hours" Buffy said as she climbed into the passengers seat of the chevelle they had borrowed from Bobby. They were in for a very long trip.

**Well that's the seventh chapter, R&R guys. The next one will be of them in LA finally. One question though, vote Angelus dying yay or nay? R&R with answers. **

**DG**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or Buffy or Angel. they belong to their rightful owners, I'm just borrowing them and promise to return them when I'm done. **

**Authors Note: So sorry this took so long, wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. Not entirely sure about it , let me know what you guys think. You know the drill. R&R. The timeline is a little off, think of it as an alternate universe not entirely sure about the time line sorry guys. Anyway here's the deal, Cordelia may or may not be evil depends not so sure yet, they are facing the beast, not sure about coupling just yet, some possible Dean/Buffy on the way though. anyway I shall stop babbling so you can read. Tell me what you think and any questions as well.**

It was late, a few hours before sunset when they finally arrived in LA, Pulling the car to a stop outside what looked to be a block of flats, that matched the address Cordelia had given them. Sending Willow a quick glance they both got out and knocked on the door. A few minutes later Cordelia appeared and pulled them both into a hug. She then stepped aside to allow them in. They followed her across a polished wooden floor towards the elevators.

"We're on the top level, we own the whole building" she explained. Buffy nodded, but didn't comment.

They stopped at the necessary floor, and followed the brunette out of the elevator, She stopped at one of the doors and produced a silver key, placing into the lock she turned it until she heard a click, and the door opened. Buffy stopped at the doorway, unsure whether to enter or not.

Hearing an unfamiliar voice from the next room, she entered.

"I swear man, that thing was like 20ft tall!" the unknown male voice claimed.

"There is no way it was that big" came a female from beside him. They stared in wonder when the slayer entered the room.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet Buffy Summers, the slayer" Cordelia introduced her. She felt their gazes on her. Each wondering how such a petite woman could really be such a powerful being. She smiled awkwardly at them, unsure what to say. The unfamiliar woman broke the silence first.

"Hey, Buffy, I'm Fred, well Winifred but you can call me Fred, everyone else does, Are you really a slayer? Well not a slayer, the slayer?" the brunette babbled. Buffy smiled, this girl could give Willow a run for her money in the babble department. She glanced at her redheaded friend, who seemed to be thinking something along the same lines.

"Uh, hey, yeah, I'm the slayer, nice to meet you Fred, this is Willow" She gestured to the redhead standing beside her. Her gaze moved to the guy sitting next to Fred.

He caught her gaze and smiled slightly.

"Charles Gunn" he said standing up. Buffy nodded in acknowledgement.

"Buffy Summers, so you're Gunn? Love the name by the way" he smiled at the comment.

"So, what's the deal? Why let the big bad out of the bag?" Buffy demanded.

"Because it was the only way to find out what he knew about the beast" came a familiar voice from behind her, making her turn. She smiled when she saw who it was.

"Wesley, nice to see you again" The Ex-watcher smiled. Buffy had grown and matured so much since he had last seen her, he barely recognized her. She was so different to the young love sick teenage slayer he remembered.

"You too Buffy, I'm deeply sorry for the terms we parted on" She nodded.

"So what was the idea? Letting Angelus free?" Buffy asked, glancing around at the group. They all stared at Wesley. She eventually did to.

"Wes?" He nodded.

"It was my idea, Angelus had information about the beast that Angel couldn't remember" he explained.

"So you thought what, set angelus free, lock him up he'll be ok?" she asked sarcastically. Wesley frowned.

"You know what I have to do right?" she asked. Just as they were interrupted by a young teenage boy who looked to be about Dawns age, entering the room.

"Hello? Anybody home? Just checked the hotel and noticed nobody there figured I'd come by here instead. Where is everyone?" he asked as he entered the room. Buffy noticed he was a spitting image of Angel. She felt an immediate need to hug the unknown boy, she didn't know why. Did she know him from somewhere? He looked so familiar. Shaking the thoughts from her mind she studied the boy once more, waiting patiently for introductions. The boy turned to face her and Willow, curious as to who they were.

"Connor, I'd like you too meet Buffy and Willow, Buffy's a slayer and Willow's a witch" Cordelia said from behind them. Buffy smiled sweetly at the boy, still unable to shake the feeling of familiarity.

"So you're the slayer?" Connor asked disbelievingly, how could she be the slayer she was so small.

Gunn cleared his throat trying to get everyone's attention back to the topic at hand. Buffy looked up realizing how late it was getting she turned all business.

"Ok time to get to work, I want a hunting party, so that means, Wes, Gunn, Connor your with me, any funny business I'll send you straight back here, this is a search and recover mission. We're not out to destroy just yet." she said looking at them all in turn. Connor looked up.

"Your going to kill him if you have to?" he asked, Buffy winced but nodded.

"Only if I have too" she answered trying very hard to keep the emotion from her voice. " But if he doesn't leave me a choice then I will, I need to know none of you will hesitate, can you reassure me of that?" she asked them. Everyone but Cordelia nodded. She frowned watching the blonde slayer.

"You cannot be serious, you can't kill him Buffy, he's still Angel" Buffy winced but didn't answer, instead gesturing for them all to go. One by one they left, Buffy bringing up the rear.

She looked around cautiously watching the street, aware of the eyes on her back as she walked. Sighing she stopped spinning around to face the teenager.

"Something you want to ask Connor or are you fine staring at my back for the rest of the walk?" she asked. He blushed ducking his head. Sighing once more she turned around and kept walking. Gunn caught up to her.

"So, you're a slayer?" he asked skeptically. She nodded.

"One of" she answered. He raised an eyebrow.

"One of? What do you mean, there's only one slayer right?" he asked. She smiled thinking of the events of the previous year.

"Nope there's about fifty maybe sixty, all currently training around the world" she admitted. She glanced over to see the shocked look on his face, she smiled, focusing once again on her surroundings.

She sensed him before she saw him, she tensed she tightening her grip around the stake in her hand.

"Hello lover" came his familiar voice from the shadows.

**AN - Sorry its so short, its all I can seem to get out at the moment, muse is on break it seems. will get more up soon though. R&R. Not too sure on exactly how many potential/already slayers there were at this point so I made a guess, sorry if its wrong.**

**DG**


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok new chapter finally! Sorry it took so long. Let me know what you think. Huge thanks to all that have left a review.**

**Disclaimer: ****Don't own Buffy or Supernatural, wish I did. **

Chapter 9

Buffy closed her eyes as the hot water run over her face. Her thoughts drifted back to the encounter from earlier that night. She sighed, as tears ran down her cheeks, she knew she had to kill him, so why couldn't she do it?

"_Buffy, you ok?" _came Willows voice in her mind, startling her.

"_Yeah, Wills I'm fine, be out in a minute" _She answered. She wasn't sure how to explain what had happened tonight, she just knew she couldn't slip up and let it happen again. Turning the water off she got out and dried off. Throwing on a black singlet top and shorts, she went out to talk to Willow. She had some explaining to do.

She heard arguments in the lounge room as she walked in.

"What's going on here?" she asked, with a frown. It soon turned into a smile when she saw the two hunters standing at the door.

"hey guys, I'm happy you're here and all but, um, why are you here?" she asked as she leant on the counter. Before they could answer they were interrupted.

"Um, excuse me, do you know these people Buffy?" Cordelia asked eyeing off Dean as she spoke. Buffy felt a pang of jealousy at the mere thought of Dean with Cordelia. Ignoring it she turned to face the brunette girl.

"Yeah, Cor, meet Sam and Dean Winchester. We ran into them in New York and they helped us with a slight shape shifter problem. Which brings me back to my previous question, what are you guys doing here?" she asked again. Dean frowned.

"Shifter left, followed you girls when you left we decided to follow it, figured you had enough on your plate as it is" he muttered. Buffy couldn't help but smile. He was so cute, whoa where did that thought come from?

"Um, ok any ideas where it is?" she asked, desperately trying to bring her mind back to the issues at hand and not let it drift to how hot Dean looked standing in the doorway between the lounge room and the front door, in a dirty black T shirt and blue jeans that looked like he had worn them several times over. Looking like he hadn't slept in a few days. All she wanted to do was take him to the nearest bedroom and.. whoa stop, bad thoughts, bad. Willow looked at her with a knowing smile, Buffy felt the sudden need to shush her.

"_You like dean" _her best friend said in her mind. Buffy glared at her, and didn't answer.

"I think the best plan for now would be to get some sleep and keep some one on watch" She turned to face Cordelia. "Angelus hasn't been invited in here at all has he?" she asked. Cordy shook her head.

"No, he doesn't even know it exists, I mean, well you know what I mean" she answered. Buffy nodded.

"Gunn and I will take watch, Dean, Sam, willow and I are booked into one of the rooms downstairs, your free to take our room and catch some sleep, you look like you need it" she said, going into authority mode. Dean nodded.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I might crash here on the couch in case you and Gunn need back up, Cool name by the way" he added with a smirk. Buffy frowned but nodded.

"Ok, if you're sure" he nodded again.

"Ok everyone else, sleep, now go" she said impatiently waiting for everyone to move. They all did except for cordelia, who stood with her hand on her hip looking like she was about argue with the orders the slayer had just given out.

"What makes you think you can come to my town and give out orders, you might be all high and mighty in Sunny hell and that's fine but not here! This is Angel's place, we don't follow orders from anyone else but him" she declared looking pretty pissed. Buffy rolled her eyes and glared back at her.

"Listen up and listen good, you asked for my help remember, so now I'm here and Angel's not is he? You don't like my orders then fine that's your issue the rest of your team seems to have no problems following them. I'm not here to take over, I don't care that you are with Angel or whatever your reason is for being so territorial, I am here to do my job and go home, so step the hell aside and let me do my job" she shot back , letting the slayer show slightly, making the brunette take a step back.

"Fine whatever, I don't even know why I called you, I should have called Faith. She wouldn't have even considered killing Angel" She muttered as she left the room, leaving the slayer fuming at her last words.

**I know I know I'm sorry for taking so long to update, things have been a little bit hectic lately. Here's the new chapter, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism welcome. No I don't really like Cordy if you were wondering lol hence the sudden turn in her attitude. Oh and she is sleeping with Angel not Connor. R&R. **

**P.S Sorry it's so short.**

**DG**


	11. Chapter 10

**Old Friends - Chapter 10**

**Authors Note: New chapter guys, sorry it took so long! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy or Supernatural. But hey a girl can dream right?**

Buffy fumed throwing another slayer powered punch at the punching bag. How dare Cordelia say that! What right did she have! So she was sleeping with Angel, big whoop! She wasn't the Slayer, in the end it wasn't her decision to make if it came to it. That decision fell to the Slayer, as always. It always fell to her. Did Cordelia seriously think this decision was an easy one to make? This was her ex lover she was talking about, killing him. Again!

God, how many times can you kill one guy before it gets old? she wondered. Hmm there was the time he tried to destroy the world, she didn't have a choice then. She sacrificed the love of her life for the world. Like the day she had to sacrifice her own sister to save the world..The blonde slayer blinked back tears as the memories came flooding back. She wished she could forget. Even for a moment, forget what she had sacrificed, all she had gone through, that she had her one chance to be at peace, with her mom once again, only to have it ripped away from her, and to be brought back to what could only be described as hell.

The pain, the tears, the sacrifices she was now forced to make all over again, all because of who she was, her calling. Buffy shook her head, trying the rid the thoughts from her mind. It was time to focus. She had work to do, it was time to save the world. Again.

Buffy threw one last really hard punch, knocking the punching bag clear off the rope.

"Ah Shit" she muttered. Deciding to call that a night, she headed back inside to find the others.

Calling them all together into one room, the slayer waited patiently until she had everyone's attention. When they finally silenced she began.

"Some of you think this is just another decision. Another battle to be won. Well you're wrong. This one is different. This is going to be one of the hardest decisions a Slayer will ever have to make, and I've made it. So listen closely, here is how it's going to work.

**Sorry it's short. More soon, I promise. R&R**

**DG**


End file.
